


The Hunting trip (that didnt go wrong)

by Fandom_King



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_King/pseuds/Fandom_King
Summary: The knights of the round table are done with Merlin and Arthur's pining and convince them to go on a hunting trip
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	The Hunting trip (that didnt go wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction so I'm a little nervous to post it. I hope you enjoy!

Gwaine stormed into the armory. He plopped himself down in the middle of the floor and let out a frustrated cry. The other knights (of the round table, of course) stopped chattering and turned to face him. There was a long moment of silence. Finally, Sir Leon, who was polishing his helmet, cleared his throat uncertainly. 

"So…?"

"Yup," Gwaine sat up and shook his head. "They're dancing around each other again."

All the knights groaned. It was no secret to anyone by now that the King and his manservant were completely in love. And the two idiots couldn't seem to notice! ("They could make out with each other and STILL think the other doesn't fancy them!" "Yes, Gwaine, we know. You've said this a hundred times.")

"There has to be a way to get them to finally see they're head over heels for each other…" Elyan trailed off, lost in thought. 

After pondering for a few minutes, Percival got an idea. "We could...lock them in Arthur's rooms!" 

The other knights nodded. That was a great idea! 

Lancelot's face fell after a moment. "Wait, one of them would climb out a window, like last time." Disappointment was thick in his voice.

"Ah, true."

"Oh, I didn't think of that."

"Ugh, must those two always ruin out plans?"

"We have to think of a plan where neither can wriggle out of it."

Back to sitting in silence. Finally, when Gwaine found it too hard to form a coherent thought, he sat up again. "This is no use, pass the bottle."

Suddenly, Leon's eyes grew wide and a smile spread across his face. He turned to Gwaine and confidently said, "No, because I'm going to need you at least a little sober for my plan."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A hunting trip? That sounds fun!" Arthur exclaimed from across the room. 

No, Merlin thought. No, that does not sound fun at all! 

He finished making Arthur's bed and now turned to look at all the overly excited knights that had charged into the room. Something was up, Merlin was sure of it. He had never seen all of them seek out their king all together to ask him about something like this. Let alone looking that excited about it! 

But Merlin had to admit he was happy to know he would be able to spend a lot more time with Arthur. Not that he had a bit of a crush on him or anything like that. Nope. Not Merlin. 

Who would even like that prat? He was so stuck up and annoying. So handsome. So arrogant. So...still so handsome, but more handsome. Especially with the soft light from a window falling perfectly on his chiseled features. And with that sweet smile that Merlin loved so much…

"Hello? Is Merlin home?" Gwaine tapped Merlin's head lightly, grinning. Merlin snapped out of his...lovestruck trance? No, trance of odd friendship. He smiled sheepishly. Gwaine continued in a low voice so the others could hear. "I noticed you were staring at a certain someone."

Merlin's face turned pink and he quickly denied it. "N-no, no, I was merely looking at the…uh...walls! They really need dusted. I'll go do that right now!"

He hurried away to complete the useless task before Gwaine could speak. Gwaine grinned as he watched his lovestruck companion. "Someone really needs to get those two together."

"Merlin, go get our stuff ready for a hunting trip, will you?" Arthur called.

"On it, sire." He called back half-heartedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was about an hour past midday when the group finally rode out of Camelot. They traveled for a few hours with short rests in-between before they found a good spot to camp. They all began to unload their equipment. As Gwaine took out his crossbow, Arthur shook his head. "I want you to help Merlin collect fire wood. You're not allowed to hunt until you stop getting on my nerves."

Gwaine let out a mock cry of distress as the company began to laugh. "I'll never be able to hunt again! How could you do this to me?!"

As they all settled down, they made their hunting plans and set off on their merry ways. Gwaine noticed Merlin was acting a little strange. He quickly walked over to the servant and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Merlin glanced up at him. "No need to fear, Merlin! You're terrible at hiding your secrets!" He said cheerfully.

Merlin couldn't help but smile a little bit, despite his stomach plummeting in fear. Gwaine tended to have that effect on everyone. It was almost impossible to not be happy around him. "Wow, thank you for that. I really needed to hear that everyone knows about-" he paused. My magic? Or my lov- good friendship with Arthur? "...whatever this secret is that I don't know about?"

Gwaine chuckled and turned, walking away. He stopped and turned around to face Merlin, who was leaving as well. "Oh, by the way, he feels the same way." He turned back around and left, but not without hearing Merlin's tiny gasp. He shook his head fondly as he disappeared into the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He knows about that. Merlin was scared yet happy at the same time. Gwaine knows I like Arthur. (Oh, what was the point of hiding it from himself anymore?) He...doesn't mind? 

Merlin had been sure everyone in Camelot would hate the very idea of a servant and a king being in love, especially if they were both men. But, now that he thought about it, he and Arthur constantly acted like best friends, maybe more, in front of everyone. Merlin couldn't keep track of how many times he should have been put in the stocks for treason, or even killed. But Arthur just laughed it off. Everyone had seen how close they were and no one seemed to mind. 

Breathing deeply to calm himself, Merlin got all the sticks he could and hauled them back to the camp. Gwaine arrived soon after and they set up the fire. Merlin laid down on the hard earth with a sigh. He gazed up at the sky. It was clear and the light was fading fast. He closed his eyes, feeling the slight breeze in his hair and in his face. Suddenly, two thoughts occurred to him. His moment of peace vanished. 

He would have to skin and prepare innocent animals.  
He would have to do that with barely any light.

Merlin groaned. Greeaaaaaaaaattttt! Just what I've always wanted.

"It's not that bad!" Gwaine called from the other side of the clearing. 

Merlin groaned louder when he realized he'd said all that out loud. 

The two waited in silence for only a few minutes before the rest of their group stepped into the clearing. They were all holding salmon and laughing with each other. 

It warmed Merlin's heart to see Arthur's huge smile. Arthur averted his gaze from Percival, who had just tripped and fallen on his face. Instead he turned to Merlin, and both of their smiles grew even wider. Merlin moved to collect all the fish, nearly getting ran over by Gwaine as he rushed to pile on top of the poor, defenseless Percival.

He thought for a second, then leaned towards Arthur and whispered, "Come help me clean the fish, dopplehead."

"Did you just give me an order? Why, I ought to put you in the stocks for that!"

Grinning, Merlin bumped Arthur and walked away to clean the fish. Arthur made an annoyed noise but followed anyway. He was secretly happy that he would get to spend some time alone with Merlin. The two stood side by side in silence for a while. 

"Why don't you like going hunting?" Arthur glanced up at Merlin's face, watching as the smaller man glanced at him. Arthur blushed a bit when they're eyes locked and quickly looked away. 

Merlin replied after a long moment. "I just don't think all these animals need to die….I also hate cleaning them. It's time consuming." And I hardly get to talk to you while I do it.

Arthur thought for a moment. What will make Merlin happy? "Go make sure none of them crush each other and I'll take care of the rest of these fish."

Merlin glanced up in surprise. He smiled and Arthur's heart jumped into his throat. He smiled back. "I'll miss you honey!" He called in a high voice as Merlin left. 

"Oh, yes, I'll miss you greatly too, my dear!" Merlin laughed. "It already seems as though we've been apart for years!" He had made his voice deeper and was talking in some odd accent.

"Do watch out for goblins, my love!" Arthur went a little red as the 'my love' part slipped out, but Merlin didn't seem to mind.

"I will- AH, THERE'S A WHOLE PILE OF THEM RIGHT HERE!" 

The knights all jumped up and began yelling "ARRRGGGHHHHH" and started chasing Merlin. The small man raced to Arthur and hid behind him. 

"I can't smell him over the stench of this princess," cried Gwaine. 

"Wherever did he go?" Leon began looking in the trees.

Merlin giggled and pressed closer to Arthur. Just then did the two realize how close they were. But they both enjoyed the other's warmth. And, of course, Arthur had to announce he was done cleaning the fish. "Here, take them, Percival. I heard you know how to cook."

Percival beamed and snatched the fish. "You won't regret this!" He called over his shoulder as he ran back to the fire.

Merlin whispered, "I think you'll regret this."

"I think so too."

They both began to giggle. 

"Wait, you can cook?" Gwaine laughed. "How come I never knew this?"

"You don't know a lot about me. Like, this one time, my dad left me on the moon."

Wow, those crickets were very loud.

"How the f-" 

"FIDDLE FRUIT STICKS! GWAINE WAS GOING TO SAY FIDDLE FRUIT STICKS." Lancelot cried.

As the knights broke out into a fake argument, Merlin and Arthur washed their hands and began talking about the different ways Percival's food could accidentally kill them. 

"I think he'll put in poisonous mushrooms because they look cool." 

"Yeah, well I think he'll somehow set the whole camp on fire!"

"Oh, c'mon, Merlin, be more realistic!"

"Fine, I think he's going to somehow summon a cabalistic man that will hunt us down and fight us and most likely win. This man will have bear traps around and one of someone's feet will get trapped by one and they will have to gnaw it off. They will then fight this cannibal and decapitate him, as one does."

"... I'll…I'll schedule you a therapy appointment…"

Merlin shoved Arthur and Arthur put him in a head lock. "You know I can easily beat you in a fight, right?"

Merlin grinned as he looked up. "Yeah, but you wouldn't want to fight this sweet little face, right?"

Arthur smiled from ear to ear as he released his friend and sat up against a tree. Merlin took his place to the left of him. They were behind the knights, but no very far. Still, they were far enough from the fire for the cold if the night to affect them. Merlin took the end of Arthur's huge cloak and wrapped himself in it, moving right next to Arthur in the process. 

"What are you doing in my cloak?" Arthur asked with mock annoyance. He's so cute like that. 

Merlin didn't reply, but moved even closer. The two were now pressed against each other. "Im cold."

Arthur took a moment to study his features. He smiled contentedly as he wrapped the cloak around himself completely. The fire softly illuminated his breathtaking light blue eyes. The way his soft lips twitched upwards more when he noticed Arthur's lingering gaze. His hair looked super soft and it took a lot of willpower to not thread his fingers through it. 

"You done staring?" Merlin's voice was surprisingly soft. His eyes were mischievous as he gazed into Arthur's eyes.

Arthur shook his head slightly. "How could anyone be done staring at you? You're absolutely adorable." He murmured, offering a small smile.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulder. The smaller man rested his head on Arthur's shoulder, letting out a tiny sigh and closing his eyes.

They sat like that for a bit until it was announced that the food was ready.

"If this kills me, make sure to tell my dog I love him." Lancelot said dramatically and he sipped the stew.

"What about Gwen? Don't you want us to tell her that too, Lance?" Leon asked accusingly. He held his own bowl up to his lips and drank.

"You don't even have a dog."

"SHUT UP GWAINE, YES I DO!"

"NO, YOU DON'T!"

"YEAH, HE DOES! HE'S A MAN OF HIS WOR-" Leon began coughing as he inhaled a piece of fish. But, because he's immortal, he didn't die. Don't worry. He's fine.

"Leon, I'm going to have to ask you to die quieter, some of us are trying to eat." Elyan elegantly began to drink the stew, and elegantly inhaled some and had an even more elegant coughing fit.

Soon, everyone's sides began to ache as they laughed. The stew, to everyone's (no one's) surprise, didn't kill them, but tasted amazing. 

They all chatted for a while longer before Merlin and Arthur went back to the tree. Everyone else set up their bed roles and kept talking and sharing stories.

Merlin wrapped himself in the cloak again. This time he took Arthur's left hand and began to trace his palm lightly. Arthur was surprised by the touch, but he loved it. "When I was a boy," he began. "My mum would always say 'you can tell everything about a man by his palms.' I never quite understood what she meant. But now, I think I get it." He laced their fingers together. Their hands fit perfectly. 

Arthur was at a loss for words. His heart felt like it was about to leap out if his chest. He was grinning like a man who just struck gold. His face was beet red, but he didn't mind.

Merlin, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. What if he doesn't like me back? What if he's going to push me away? What if I disgusted him? Why isn't he doing anything?? Does he hate me?  
Merlin's hand began to tremble ever so slightly.

But it was enough for Arthur to feel. He began to caress Merlin's hand gently with his thumb. The touch calmed him. Merlin pulled their hands apart and began tracing Arthur's palm again. Arthur smiled fondly at him.

The two took no notice of Gwaine, who was scrunching his face and mouthing ,'Told you' as them. He was also acting like a chicken and slapping anyone who came to close to his bedroll and crowing at them.

Typical Gwaine. 

"Wow, your finger nails are super dirty. Have you ever considered a bath? You need one." Merlin wrinkled his nose. Arthur nudged him, grinning. Merlin nudged him back a little harder. The two began shoving each other and trying to put each other in headlocks. They were laughing like little kids the whole time. Finally, Arthur got Merlin in a headlock. 

"It's time you were punished for your crimes against the king." Arthur said in a low, serious voice. "Have you anything to say for yourself?

"No, but I'm adorable so I should be let free." Merlin gave Arthur puppy dog eyes. 

"You can't just pout and expect to be set free. That's not how it works around here."

"Fine." Merlin wriggled free from Arthur's grasp, reached up and rested his hand on Arthur's cheek. He leaned forward and kissed the king. It was short and sweet, but Arthur would never forget how Merlin's lips felt on his. He was stunned for a second. "Would that work?"

"Uh…yeah...I guess that will do just fine. But...the king requests more."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "The king can stop being a prat and-"

Arthur turned Merlin's head toward him and smirked. "And what?" His voice was a gravely whisper. Merlin's eyes went wide.

"Kiss me again, I suppose."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds before melting into snickers.

"Aw, I wonder if they're in love." Leon said in a loud whisper.

"Nah, they're just bedroll mates." Elyan 'whispered' back.

"Oh my heavens, they were bedroll mates." Percival, Lancelot and Gwaine said in unison.

A moment of comfortable silence fell over the group. Suddenly Merlin and Arthur felt a huge weight on them. "HIIIIIIIII!" Gwaine said excitedly. 

"GWAINE GET O F F Y O U B I G L U M P!" Wheezed Arthur.

Merlin tried shoving the man off him to no avail. Gwaine rolled off of them, dusted himself off and strutted back to his bedroll as if nothing happened. Arthur took a dramatically loud breath and began telling Merlin how "I could have died! Didn't you see that?" 

Merlin threw his head back and laughed. The two moved by the fire. The company all talked until the fire was beginning to die down. Merlin yawned and layed down next Arthur. A few minutes later, Arthur layed down too. Merlin rolled over and curled up into his side, wrapping Arthur's cloak around him once more. The two fell into a fitful sleep.

"Good morning, your majesties!" Lancelot was standing over the two with a huge smile.

"Breakfast is ready, princesses!" Gwaine was dancing around the fire eating fish. For breakfast. Fish. For. Breakfast.

Just kidding, that bothered no one. 

"To be completely honest, the only reason we wanted to go hunting was to get you two together. I think we should go back now." 

"I agree, Leon!" Merlin said quickly, giving Arthur a hopeful look. 

After a second of thinking, Arthur shrugged. "Sure, why not." He looked at Merlin. He was smiling. At that moment, Arthur realized he always wanted to wake up next to this man. He got up and stretched. I will be able too. 

Arthur smiled. Life was perfect.


End file.
